


Christmas Coffee and More

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: When Ginny gets a Malfoy Coffee, she didn't expect to get anything else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Christmas Coffee and More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorceressofMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/gifts).



> I had to chop this story for the word limit. I will post the entire story after the reveal. 
> 
> Soulmate theory based loosely on L. J. Smith's, The Secret Circle version. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, SorceressofMagic
> 
> _Beautiful image by Frumpologist_

Christmas in Diagon Alley was magical. Ginny Weasley was walking down the cobbled street to her brothers shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

“Coffee, Miss?” 

Ginny gasped as she turned to her left. She recognised the voice, but never thought she’d ever hear it again. “Draco? Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes,” Draco grinned. “Coffee?”

“What are you doing here?” Ginny asked.

“Ah,” Draco looked confused, but answered. “I’m a wizard. We’re in Diagon Alley.”

“Yes, but why are you _here_.”

Draco laughed. “I’m working. Do you want coffee or not?”

“What do you mean you're working? You work for the Ministry.”

“It’s Saturday, Ginevra.” Draco said, defeated. “Have a nice day.”

“Ginny. My name is Ginny,” she said. “Cappuccino, no sugar.”

Once it was ready, Draco said, “One cappuccino, no sugar.” He held out the cup to her.

“Thank you,” Ginny said as she took the coffee. Her fingers briefly brushed his and she felt a jolt go through her.

~~*~~

Once inside the shop, Ginny leaned against the door and sighed.

“Damn! Is that Malfoy’s coffee?” George asked as he hurried past her. “I have to get one before he leaves.”

Ginny didn’t have a chance to say anything as George disappeared around a corner. Finding the offices, Ron and Hermione were already there along with Percy and Audrey. 

Ginny sipped her coffee. “Oh. My. Lord!” Ginny said, opening her eyes and grinning like an idiot. “This is amazing!” Everyone laughed at that. 

“I invited Malfoy to dinner,” Ron said. “Poor bastard was going to be alone for Christmas.”

“Wait,” Ginny said. “We’re friends with Draco Malfoy?”

“He’s…different now.” Hermione said. “It took us by surprise, but he’s not too bad these days.”

Everyone nodded and Ginny wanted to throw her coffee at them. ‘Whatever,” she sighed. “Let’s go.”

They all flooed to the Burrow and Molly was already flustered. “Oh, Ginny!” she said as she hugged her daughter. “I’m so glad you could make it home.”

A moment later, Draco entered via Floo with coffees in a tray and a paper bag in his other hand. “Ah, Happy Christmas, Mrs Weasley.” 

Molly smiled, took the gifts, and nodded before going back to her kitchen. Everyone dispersed and Ginny went into the lounge room where she found Harry with Pansy. It still made her shake her head to think that Harry had fallen for Pansy. After a quick hug and she sat down and finished her coffee.

“They’re good, aren’t they?” 

Ginny saw Pansy smiling at her. I’m quite surprised how good they are.”

“That’s because it’s an old family heirloom.” Draco said, sitting next to Ginny.

“A coffee recipe is an heirloom?” Ginny asked.

“Yes,” Draco said, shifting a little so he was half facing her. “My great, great, great, something down the line grandfather made the mix using different ingredients specifically for my great something down the line grandmother. She loved travelling the Arabian Peninsula for coffee.”

Ginny heard about half of what he was saying. This friendly chat and socialisation were unfamiliar, but she liked it. 

Draco shifted again as he continued to tell the story of his something down the line grandparents and his leg gently pressed against hers. She drew in her breath as she felt another jolt go through her. It was if she had been zapped with a spell and it spread a fire through her veins.

~~*~~

It was sometime later, dinner had wrapped up, and Ginny was leaning against the back door looking out over the gardens where George started a game of Quidditch.

Draco leaned against the other side of the door frame. “Did you feel it? Before, when we were talking?” Draco asked.

Ginny was having trouble finding words, Draco couldn’t have known what she was feeling, could he?

“A feeling like fire was spreading through your veins and energy was bubbling beneath the surface?”

“Draco,” Ginny stood straighter. “How?”

“It’s something I’ve read about but nothing I knew was real until today when you took your coffee and our fingers briefly touched. So, I tested the theory out, and it happened again.”

“What theory?”

“The theory of soulmates.” Draco said and Ginny stared at him.

“That’s the stuff in romance books. It’s not real.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, Ginevra,” Draco pointed above them.

Mistletoe was hanging above them “My name is, Gi…”

But Ginny never got to finish because Draco’s lips found hers. As soon as his lips connected with hers, the world disappeared. The energy felt like it was wrapping around them, cocooning them in a bubble. A while later, Ginny pulled back from their kiss first.

“Soulmates, huh?” She said and Draco laughed. 

“Yes.” 

Ginny had no idea what this meant, but she felt alive for the fist time in her life and she planned on exploring that.


End file.
